The Angel Inside
by Meteorlongkingkongdong
Summary: What happens when Ezekiel starts to gain feelings for Dean while still inside Sam's body? Will desire take over duty or will Zeke fight over his desire?
1. Chapter 1

Overcomed with lust zeke had started to inch towards dean in hopes of him noticing his angelic boner. It seemed to radiate as he moved with the painstaking movements of a snail while his snail slithered within his pants desperately wanting to come out. The only thing Zeke noticed was the movements of Dean's lips, those lips that he would not doubt could do disastrous things to a mans body, as he said "hey what's up sammy" Zeke stared incredulously at Dean, he was unaware that he had taken over Sam's body a rash decision on his part but the snail called to him. Zeke was also unaware of how big Sam's cock was, which only added more competition. Zeke even in his celestial form was never this big, he found that his cheeks had started to rush crimson red, letting some crimson red go more to his member.

"Sammy, are you okay?" Dean stared at the blush forming on Sam's cheeks, well Zekes at the moment. "Sam, I think you have a fever, maybe you should go to bed and I'll make you burgers man"

"FUCK YISS" thought zeke. Zeke then pictured Dean in a nurses uniform and his blood rushed more, "O-okay Dean, yeah no problem." He rushed up letting his hand graze onto to Dean ever slightly, giving him a jump of joy. Zeke then ran up to his room, stripped off his clothes, and hopped into the covers. He pulled the covers over his chest so that when Dean walked in he would not know what hit him, like that time the 18 wheeler hit him in the impala, wow that was unexpected like this too woah. "Maybe this 18 ft penis is not so bad after all" Zeke thought. He had to tuck the penis underneath his leg so that it would not lift the covers up from him and ruin the surprise for Dean. He giggled to himself, all roused up from the giddiness of his plan. Zeke then heard the door start to open and he saw the outline of that amazing build. Zeke jumped up faster than a fucking track star causing his cock to hit him in the face wut. "SURPRISE" he yelled.

"FUCKING DRAGON DILDOS" a voice cried that was NOT Dean. To his surprise the king of hell stood in front of him, in all of his glory and smooth scottish accent. After the initial shock wore off, Crowley's tone changed and he smirked looking up and down Sam's body.

"Someone's a happy moose today."


	2. Chapter 2

Zeke was surprised to see he was facing Crowley and not Dean as expected. His 18 ft love stick went down instantly to only 14 feet, leaving him still with a desire to frikfrak Dean but seeing Crowley in his suit and bloodied made him slightly hornier somehow. Zeke, becoming less annoyed, decided that having hot steamy love with Crowley would not be such a bad idea after all. He was the king of hell now so knowing that he held power was even hotter to Zeke, he was a power seeking bitch after all.

"Don't look at me like that" Crowley snapped.

"Like what?" asked Zeke.

"Like you want to fuck me jesus hell I feel violated." With that Crowley covered up his body, knowing full well that a man in a suit is always a turn on. But when he looked down to see what he had covered himself with he was surprised to see the spongebob blanket.

"Bloody hell why do you own this?" He wrapped himself closer with the blanket. But Zeke had super angel powers and could still see through the blanket, his man meat went back to 18 ft.

"Even with the spongebob blankets? Damn you have no standards angel" A look of shock ran over Zeke's face. He couldn't believe that Crowley knew it wasn't Sam, growing slightly embarrassed he covered himself up more. He soon recovered enough to make a snappy comment back at the king of hell.

"Well I can't help it he really makes my krusty krab grow," _Good one Zeke, thanks Zeke._ With that Zeke folded his hands behind his head at his quick remark. He had to admit for a newly fallen angel he was getting good at the Winchester remarks.

"Well I did not come here to fulfill your spongebob fantasy, I just wanted you to ask your other angel friend to turn off his angel radio while him and the disney princess clear their pipes all over that newly made soup." Zeke had absolutely no clue as to what Crowley was trying to say. "Clear their pipes? I didn't know the pipes needed cleaning, wouldn't they just call a plumber for that?" Zeke was clearly confused and it showed all over his face.

"Well fuck me sideways you are oblivious, they are fucking," Crowley said with a smirk on his face. With that Zeke jumped out of his bed and ran to the kitchen knocking over everything in his path with his super large disco stick.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean didn't think that a burger would really help Sam with his sickness so he settled on making soup, or at least trying to. "I don't even know how to make soup" Dean mumbled to himself, "Will ramen work? That can't be too hard to make like you put the noodles in the water." As he said that he ripped the whole bag open all of the ramen dropping onto the floor.

"_Son of a bitch_"

"You seem to have made a mess here." said an angelically deep voice that came out of nowhere.

"FUCK ME CAS WHAT THE HELL. YOU CAN JUST POP OUT OF NOWHERE LIKE A

FUCKING WACK-A-MOLE." Even as he said this he realized that Cas was looking at his mouth seductively with a deep hunger inside and Dean knew that Cas didn't come here to mock his terrible soup making abilities.

_You see, Castiel was an angel of The Lord so he didn't have any emotions, or in this case, lustful feelings. But after Metatron, __**mega dickbag**_ _if you ask me, released all the angels, Castiel became human and attained these luxuries of uncontrolled feelings that he never felt before. _

"Fuck...you?" Cas said this carefully as if not comprehending the phrase. Dean shifted uncomfortable since he didn't really know how to explain it to Cas, "DAMMIT CAS I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT" He was cut off by the incredibly dreamy angel who rubbed his hand on his face, when it left there was a **something **smile left on it. He strode over to Dean so that he was now leaning on the counter lazily, "So...you _don't_ want me to fuck you?" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_Let's set something straight. DEAN WINCHESTER IS NOT GAY. Do you know how many girls I've banged? Do you know how many guys have WANTED to bang me? Hella. But Castiel, oh man, Castiel has that whole angelic physique and those bright blue eyes. Those eyes, they were the eyes that could make cities fall, make the sun rise early causing the greedy moon to go down. If you looked at them in the right lighting you could have sworn that they were a vast ocean lain right in front of you giving you a warm feeling inside your balls. Hot diggity damn. I have a feeling that if Cas tried something, I wouldn't be able to stop him. _

_BUT I'M NOT GAY._

"Well...I never said...fuck Cas I don't know _how _I feel"

"Well then let me do the feeling" that smooth fucker whispered. With that Cas started to lean in the small distance that was between them, his right hand gently traveled up Deans sleeve all the way up to his neck, sending shivers through his body. Meanwhile the left hand went in and looped into Deans belt buckle pulling him closer agonizingly slow. The hand on Dean's neck moved to his cheek where he rubbed his thumb over his stubble, he almost let out a small groan but held it in. "Or….maybe we can both do the feeling?" With that Cas pulled on Dean's belt loop hard and into his body, their lips met and Dean could have sworn he tasted apple pie

* * *

Hey it'd super kewl if you guys commented/favorited this because it's one bitchin story

and a big thank you to Dragon Dildo for commenting we really appreciate it and what the fuck indeed man, what the fuck indeed.


End file.
